


The Perfect Gift

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is struggling to find the perfect gift for Stiles’ birthday and it takes a certain Kitsune to help point her in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: chardonnae-nae on Tumblr (Congrats on winning) - Hey so awesome that you ship Scallison :P Umm so for my ship Stydia, and my prompt is Lydia trying to buy Stiles a birthday present :) Hope you are having an great day :P

Lydia lifted up the pack of oddly shaped air fresheners and held them up to Kira with a hopeful look. They’d been at this for the past two hours and as much as the strawberry blonde enjoyed shopping, this was getting ridiculous.

Kira’s eyes widened at the small packet in Lydia’s hand. “Air fresheners? You’re going to get Stiles _air fresheners_ for his birthday?”

The genuine distress in Kira’s tone made Lydia sighed and roll her eyes. “The jeep could use a better smell,” she offered but when she saw the young kitsunes’ face she blew out a breath. “I know okay, I know. This is ridiculous. How can this be so difficult? I’m a genius, you’d think buying my boyfriend a birthday present wouldn’t be rocket science.” She grumbled as she tossed the car fresheners aside and moved back over to the racks of novelty t-shirts.

A smile twitched at Kira’s lips at the other girls’ words. She had a feeling that Lydia was having such a hard time with things because this was the first time she and Stiles were actually a couple for his birthday. “I think maybe you’re making it harder than it has to be,” she offered as she walked over to the red head and glanced at the rack off shirts.

Lydia’s gaze flickered over to Kira, “What are you talking about?” She wasn’t making things harder, she was trying to be simple. She didn’t want to go overboard or get something that wasn’t good enough. She wanted it to be perfect.

“What did Stiles get you for your birthday this year?” Kira asked a little curious herself about it even though the question was asked to make a point.

Lydia paused and glanced at Kira. “For my 18th birthday?” She inquired and when the other girl nodded Lydia pursed her lips. “I was actually surprised he remembered with the whole dealing with assassins trying to kill us thing,” she admitted, half a smile tugging at her lips. “He gave me a pair of Allison’s earrings,” she paused swallowing hard, “He had Mr. Argent send them from France. I used to borrow them from her all the time.” She explained quietly, “And then he kidnapped me and drove me to the loft. I was so confused at first,” she admitted with a smile. “But when we got inside he explained that he knew I’d been feeling vulnerable and like I wasn’t doing enough even though that wasn’t true, and he said he convinced Derek to give me some self-defense lessons.”

A hint of surprise crossed Kira’s face, “Really? And Derek agreed?” She asked genuinely shocked not because Derek wasn’t a good guy, but because he usually only spent time with any of them during an emergency.

Lydia nodded. “Yeah, he’s been training me twice a week since my birthday,” she said with half a smile, “and in return I’m introducing him to colors and proper furniture for that sad thing he calls an apartment,” She joked.

Kira laughed softly and smiled at the redhead. “That’s sweet,” she offered before getting to her point. “Now do you see the difference?” When Lydia arched a brow Kira continued, “Stiles got you a gift that meant something to you. It didn’t go out and spend a bunch of money. He knows you Lydia,” her words were soft, “Just as well as you know him. The two of you have been through so much to get where you are. Just take what you know about Stiles and let the gift come from your heart. Then there’s no way it won’t be perfect.” She added.

Lydia just stared at the kitsune for a minute before impulsively shifting forward and pulling the other girl into a hug. The startled noise Kira let out made her smile. “Thanks,” she said softly.

Kira smiled as she hugged the other girl back a hint of relief filling her. She’d been doing her best to try and get to know Lydia better lately. Now that nothing was coming after them and things were calm for the moment, it was important to both her and Scott and she reached out to Lydia and developed a friendship there. It had been hard because the redhead wasn’t exactly open to it at first, but Kira was glad that was obviously changing. “You’re welcome; I don’t mind helping Lydia…I’m glad you let me tag along.” She said as she pulled back from the hug.

Lydia nodded releasing the other girl. “Yeah, I’m glad too.” She admitted honestly. It had taken her a while to actively start hanging out with the other girl, not because she didn’t like Kira, but because it felt like if she did, she’d be replacing Allison and just the thought of that made Lydia’s heart clench. No one could ever replace her best friend. “Come on, let’s get out of here and get some coffee…I’m pretty sure I’ve got an idea. I’ll explain on the way.” She told the other girl and she motioned for her to follow. Kira was right, Lydia needed to a gift from the heart and she was pretty sure she had the perfect one.

 

______

 

Stiles made his way down the hallway towards his bedroom as he ran a hand through his hair. He was exhausted. He spent the entire day with Scott just goofing off for his birthday. It was nice to hang out just the two of them for once when there wasn’t any immediate danger. They went out to the preserve, did some hiking, grabbed burgers and curly fries and just talked. It was the perfect day.

He’d spent the early morning with his dad and now he and Lydia were supposed to be heading out to a special birthday dinner she had planned. He was looking forward to it. All in all he’d say his birthday was shaping up to be pretty---Stiles thoughts completely trailed off at the sight that greeted him inside his bedroom.

Stiles’ gaze traveled over Lydia, his eyes starting at her head taking in the long waves of strawberry blonde and moving over her body which was covered by one of his flannel shirts. Her legs and feet were bare and she was holding a very thinly wrapped package that look to be the size of a large manila envelope. “Wow,” his eyes found hers again, “I was expecting to go out to dinner but this…this is so much better.” He replied with a grin as he walked further into the room.

Lydia chuckled softly as she pushed herself up and met him half-way. “I’m glad to hear it. How’s my birthday boy feeling about his day so far?” She asked with a smile, his gift still in her hand.

Stiles slid his arms around Lydia’s waist tugging her a bit closer. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that they were together. He’d waited so long for this to happen and he was pretty sure he couldn’t be any happier than he currently was. “My day was going great,” he admitted, “But now hell I think it just hit amazing.” He teased.

Lydia smirked, “Of course it did, you’re welcome.” She joked before her expression turned serious. “So, before I let you unwrap me the way you’re currently doing with your eyes,” she told him pointedly which made his gaze dart back to her face, “I’ve got a gift for you.” She stepped back slightly and held out the thin gift.

Stiles’ expression softened, “You didn’t have to get me anything Lyds, I’m pretty sure you’re the best gift I could ever get,” he replied with a wink as he took the thin present and proceeded to unwrap it. He lifted a brow at his girlfriend at the plain white envelope. “Should I be worried that you’re trying to poison me with anthrax or something?” He joked.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Just open it you pain in my ass,” she responded affectionately as she ran a hand through her hair.

Stiles did as she asked, grin on his face as he opened the envelope and slid out a map and a couple of other papers. His brows drew together as he looked over everything.

Lydia hesitated before speaking. “About a month ago we were laying right here,” she motioned behind her, “and you were telling me about your mom.” She said softly. “And how sometimes you feel like you’re losing her, how with everything going on and all the stuff we’ve been through it’s getting harder to remember the little things. That there isn’t really anything tangible anymore because it was too hard for you dad.”

Lydia’s chest tightened, “It meant everything that you shared that with me,” she whispered, “And I wanted you to know that she’ll always be a part of you and now there’s something tangible to remind you of that.” She explained the emotion in her voice clear.

Stiles’ hand shook slightly as he glanced down at the certificate he’d just opened, tears clouding his eyes slightly as he glanced up at the strawberry blonde in front of him. He could see how nervous she was, and he could see the glistening in her own eyes. God, he loved his woman with every fiber of his being. It was ridiculous. He swallowed hard and held up the paper, “You had a star named after my mom?” He asked.

Lydia nodded. “Yeah...it’s super lame, isn’t it?” She asked glancing down.

Stiles closed the distance between them in seconds. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. “Lydia, this might be the least lame thing in the entire world. I love it,” he murmured while holding her gaze. “And I love you…more than you could ever know. Not just for this…but for everything.”

A bright smile broke out across Lydia’s face, her heart warming as she slid her arms around his neck. “I love you too. I don’t—I mean I just didn’t realize I could love someone else this much. But Stiles…what I feel for you, it consumes me. I don’t know how we managed to finally get here, but I’m so glad we did.” She told him.

Stiles nodded reaching over and placing the papers gently on his desk so he could wrap his arms fully around Lydia. “Me too. You’ve always meant everything to me,” he replied quietly as he cupped the back of her head. “You know that don’t you? It doesn’t matter who else has been there in the past because even then it’s always only been you Lydia. And it’s going to be that way forever.” Stiles’ closed his eyes trying to fight the emotion building inside of him. “My mother would have loved you.” He whispered.

Lydia’s arms tightened around him a tear sliding down her cheek. “I bet I would have loved her too. I’m already incredibly thankful to her; after all she did give me you.”

Stiles let out a muffled chuckle as he ran his free hand up and down Lydia’s back. “We should  go visit her sometime…” He said letting his voice trail off not sure if Lydia wanted to spend her time in a cemetery.

“Any time,” she replied, “You just name the day and I’ll be there.”

Stiles’ body relaxed and he smiled, “I will,” he said shifting back just enough to look at her face. He wiped the tear from her cheek, “No crying the birthday boy is incredibly happy and he’d absolutely like to show you his gratitude.” He teased wanting to lighten the mood a bit.

Lydia chuckled softly, “Oh I bet he—Stiles!” The words came out with a laugh as he lifted her up and proceeded to toss her on the bed.

Stiles grinned, “Got you right in the middle. Don’t you dare move,” he teased as he climbed onto the bed after her, their laughter traveling down the hallway to where the sheriff was in the kitchen going over case files. He shook his head and sighed, but there was the slightest hint of a smile on his face. It had been too long since he’d heard that kind of lighthearted laughter from his son or his girlfriend so for tonight he’d let them be and worry about the actual parenting in the morning.


End file.
